A-set (video)
For the video released simultaneously with this video, see You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made! For other uses of the term '''A-set', see A-set (disambiguation)'' ---- margana "A-set" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It was released as Unlisted alongside the video "You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made!" as a companion video, with the link hidden as a QR code within that video itself. The video in Japanese is titled あせとん (Aseton) and in Chinese it is 賽特兒 (Sài tè ér). Summary The QR Code On June 26th, A-set uploaded a video online titled "You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made!" Much like her many videos, this one seemed rather harmless in tone (despite the strange content), and acts as a normal video. Click the link above for all the details about that video. However, on the last frame of that video, a QR code appears on the picture frame hanging behind A-set at her home. Scanning the code takes one directly to this video, which remains Unlisted on the YouTube channel. The Secret Video The video begins with a Somnium dive as the screen appears to dive into the dreams of someone. However, instead of showing anything live, neon text appears on screen, saying "WHY DREAMS DIE?" Once A-set begins talking, the letters on the phrase start shifting around, with the neon lights changing from pink to purple and also to red. With that, A-set begins her usual intro to her videos, as if nothing seems out of the ordinary. She thanks all of her viewers for watching her videos up to this point, but she leaves off with an announcement: she has decided to make the following video next week to be the last video on her channel. She wanted to give a special message to everyone who managed to find this particular video, calling them out as incredible for their quick work in locating it. She reveals that the reason she's stopping her videos is because, after playing ''AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES'' in her video "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa!", she has finished playing the entire game from start to finish, and through her playthrough, she discovered many secrets about her reality. She learned secrets about "Iris Sagan" (stated in third-person), about the Psync System, about the Somnium world, about Renju Okiura, and about Kaname Date. Yet, despite these revelations, she can't tell the audience the truth, and she confides that Kotaro Uchikoshi can't reveal this either. She insists that, to learn about the truth, YOU need to see it for yourself, find an answer to the many questions, which leads to her, A-set. With this, A-set tells her audience that she looks forward to seeing them again, stating that, despite the final video, this won't be a true goodbye forever. And so, A-set gives out her usual cheery outro for her videos, despite the finality of this one, and so the video ends. New Information Learned * The video opens with a Somnium dive within the Psync System. * The text "WHY DREAMS DIE?" appears on screen before being shuffled around. * The following video will be the last video in the Lemniscate YouTube series. * A-set intentionally created and hid this video in her channel, and in her video "You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made!" * Since May 15th until June 26th, A-set has spent her time playing ''AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES''.'' * She is ending her videos because of all the secrets she learned about the game. * The many topics for which she has learned the truth of include: ** Iris Sagan herself ** the Psync System ** the Somnia worlds ** Mr. Renju Okiura ** Kaname Date * A-set and Kotaro Uchikoshi refuse to reveal the secrets behind the game. * The truth of ''AI: The Somnium Files is directly connected to A-set, which she encourages her fans to pursue. * A-set will be waiting for us to meet her again in the future. Characters Featured * A-set ** Iris Sagan (mentioned (?)) * Renju Okiura * Kaname Date * and You Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * This is the only Unlisted video released on the Lemniscate channel, and the second video released alongside a main video, the previous one being "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" alongside "Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set!" * The description of the video, "margana", is an anagram of the word "anagram", which suggests that anagrams should be applied to the video, particularly the phrase "WHY DREAMS DIE?" ** The most likely anagram that can stem from this phrase is "WHERE IS MY DAD?", hinting at A-set missing a father-figure in her life. During the video, when the letters are shuffled, one of the phrases it makes is "WHE REISMY DAD?", which essentially confirms this anagram answer while sticking to the original phrase's character set. ** Other potentially theorized anagrams includes: *** DREAMY WISHED? *** WHY MAD DESIRE? *** MY DEAD WISHER? *** MY DEAR WISHED? *** I SAWED MY HERD? *** SAW DYE HIM RED?